Save me
by Amanda-Nickel
Summary: Cloud, a young leopard is haunted by nightmares that he doesn't understand and one his nightmares comes to life as he sees one passing on the street. To Squall it is all about finding the prophesized one, the one descended to save the world from the deranged Sephiroth and his meteor. Will Squall find whom he is looking for, will Cloud be saved from himself? Cloud leon/Axel Roxas :)
1. Brewing storms

So I know I should be focusing on one story at a time but this one has literally been in my dreams/daydreams for months now and if I don't type it out I might just go mad.

Basically I've always wanted to do a storyline with hybrids because they are epic. Might end up doing Mpreg dunno yet will cross that road when I get to it, and just to keep the story flowing without a whole bunch of introductions going to go ahead and do main character animal description.

Cloud, a young leopard is haunted by nightmares that he doesn't understand and one his nightmares comes to life as he sees one passing on the street. To Squall it is all about finding the prophesized one, the one descended to save the world from the deranged Sephiroth and his meteor. Will Squall find whom he is looking for, will Cloud be saved from himself?

Cloud: Clouded leopard (tehe)  
Squall: Lion  
Axel: Red Wolf  
Sora/Roxas: tabby cat  
Vincent: Harpy Eagle  
Zach: Dog  
Yuffie: Monkey.

* * *

**Brewing Storms**

Falling… So simple yet so terrifying. The way the wind pulls at your skin, ripping the haris from their comfort spots as they billow helplessly into nothingness.

Every night I feel this, my thoughts, my fears, and even my dreams. My mind doesn't get a break from its relenting horror. Every night the same reoccurring nightmare, I'm standing on the edge of a cliff safe from the edge enjoying the simplicity of the scenery. Then out of nowhere a red wolf appears behind me, fire dancing in the breeze lapping at the beast's fur but not burning. Dark black blood dripping from the beasts eyes wetting the ground beneath it, it's acid green eyes binding me in place, deafening my ears and strangulating my lungs. Why do I fear this beast if I know it is simply a dream? A figment of my overactive imagination damaged from years of war and pain?

Then suddenly the beast lunges forward knocking me down the cliff and the only thing I can do is stare up at the storm grey sky, clouds in a gentle slash (\), the wind pulling at my hears causing them to lay lie in my blond spikes and tearing what little air I had left in my lungs. Yet just as I'm about to embrace my oncoming destruction, freedom from this never ending hell…

~#~

Cloud awoke with a start, a slick sheen of sweat waxing his body and baby blues blown wide as he sucked at the air with an animalistic vigor desperate to extinguish the fire burning in his lungs.

~ beep beep beep beep ~

_'Every single night…'_ Cloud thought before heaching back and slamming his hand to silence the clock, running a hand through his hair to scratch gently at the back of his speckled catlike ears. Sighing he stood from his bed tail gently wrapping around his leg and walked over to the bathroom, placing both hands on the sink he slowly looked at his image in the dirtied mirror. His usually spiky hair was slicked around from his frustrations in bed, clear indents of where his head rested against the pillows; his eyes were still blown wide, fear still present in the deep blue crystals. Bringing a shaky hand to his head he pushed roughly against his eye, bringing on the storm of fireworks, whites and grey exploded his vision from the pressure of the limb. Sighing he faced to the shower turning on only the hot and watching as the steam gradually smothered his reflection.

~Later~

"Cloud are you alright?" Vincent questioned, crimson eyes raking over the smaller mans form stopping just short of Cloud's waist sternly starring at the clinched fists at his sides a gentle drip of blood falling from the trembling man.

"Yyeah," Cloud mumbled looking over at his friend whose long raven hair danced in the wind giving off a feathery appearance. _'It haunts me even when I'm awake' _sighing Cloud roughly shook his head spikes bouncing around as he attempted to shake the ripping fear of the hound…Of the wind from his troubled thoughts.

"Lying to me is pointless" Vincent sighed pulling his arms in front of his chest golden taloned hand clinking against his neck piece. "You're still dreaming aren't you?" Cloud stiffened tail curling twitching slightly and ears lying flat against his head. "How long?"

Glancing beyond Vincent Cloud watched the street… _'Robots… monotonous…' _His eyes jolted to a stop at a trio, two red heads and a brunette standing out from the crowd as if the wind itself outlined their bodies. His eyes stayed trained on the redhead in the center long red wolf-like tail swaying back and forth as he stepped, blood red hair that spiked up in all directions camouflaging his ears within its mess. The hair swayed in the wind… as if… as it it were… Cloud drew in a shaky breath the wolf flashing through his mind as he ran forward fear raking his body.'

As if it were on fire.

Vincent jumped forward in attempt to catch his fleeing friend "O-OI CLOUD!"

But it was no use, the fire was burning at his side as Cloud propelled himself forward sheer determination clawing at his mind to catch up on this wolf… man. As he neared the trio he reached out, clawed hand roughly gripping at the hoodie jacket of the center redhead, roughly turning themand to face the fear drenched crystal blue eyes.

Cloud stilled as acid green eyes tore into him not noticing as the man flung him off tossing him tward the street. His ears were ringing and pulse pounding in his ears as he stumbled into the busy street mind wandering back to those eyes… the acid… the fire… the _fear_. _'Am I falling again?'_ As he fell his eyes turned to the car, ignoring the oncoming car, he watched the bright blue sky. _'Blue? Isn't it usually?' _With a start Cloud was ripped from the street and pulled into the arms of a stranger. Trembling he looked up into his savior's eyes before stiffening _'NO!'_ His mind shouted staring at the eyes… The storm grey eyes with a painful scar across the bridge of the nose. Whimpering Cloud deflated before his world turned to darkness.

* * *

I have chapter 2 all ready to post just going to wait to see if people even like this story. R&R =D


	2. Confusion

**Confusion**

"CLOUD!" Vincent shouted in fear watching as the blond fell into traffic only to be saved last second by a brunette. Running up to the man Vincent panted grabbing the shoulders of his friend while he passed out. "What. Happened.?" Vincent panted attempting to pull his friend from the bison grip of the brunette.

"This psycho just runs up out of the blue, grabs me and fucking passes out! Lucky Squall was here to catch the idiot before the car hit him." The redhead grumbled looking between the slumbering blond and his friend.

"It's Leon" Squall-Leon said dully before looking the blond over who began to shutter in his sleep moaning painfully. "What's wrong with him?" Leon questioned tail flicking in effort to hold the blond up.

"Let's just say PTSD, I hate to ask this but would one of you be able to help me carry him home? It isn't far, I physically cannot, hollow bones. Vincent by the way" Vincent pleaded eyes laced with concern for his friend.

"I'm Leon, this is Axel, and Reno" Leon said as he adjusted the slumbering feline to his back squatting as he hoisted him up, "I'll take him just lead the way, I'll catch up to you guys at The Den." Leon called over his shoulder to the twin redheads.

"Whatever" they replied in unison before turning down the street.

"Thank you so much." Sighing a breath of relief Vincent smiled turning down the street towards Cloud's home. "He's been out of it lately, I took him outside in hopes to clear his head looks like it backfired." Vincent mumbled more to himself than Leon as he weaved through the crowd, glancing over his shoulder randomly to make sure he was being followed.

"No prob" Leon grunted, his long lion like tail swaying.

* * *

Five minutes later they arrived at Cloud's apartment, Vincent was busy trying to find which key went to the door while Leon shuffled readjusting the falling blond. "There we go, right this way just place him on… his bed" Vincent said leading Leon to the small bedroom.

Walking through the doorway to the bare apartment Leon gently laid the blond down on the bed before standing up and attempting to walk away, he felt a small tug on his tail and turned to see the culprit. Cloud's spotted tail was tightly wrapped around Leon's trembling just as much as its owner. Grumbling he bent down to try and untangle himself but as soon as he touched Cloud a surge of electricity jumped through his arm causing him to recoil.

Cloud woke with a start eyes wide with fear as he tried to catch his breath, frantically staring around the room his eyes stopped on Leon as tears swelled in the blue depths pouring down the side of his face. Before Leon mind registered what he was doing he was beside the fearful feline and gently running his thumb down the tear stained cheek.

"There's nothing to be scared of just calm down, my name is Leon." Cloud lunged forward wrapping his arms tightly around Leon's neck and burying his nose in the cook of his neck inhaling Leon's sent before falling back asleep grip tight. Gingerly patting Clouds back he hoisted the blond to a more comfortable position in his lap before leaning against the wall.

Vincent stood at the doorway of the room shocked at Cloud's behavior. He stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed at looked his friend over. He'd never seen his friend so…. Affectionate, his ears with caringly back, face relaxed and tail still intertwined in Leon's.

"So, care to explain what's wrong with Mr. Cuddles over here?"

"About that…. He usually doesn't touch anyone or want to be touched…. This is new." Vincent sighed crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap before continuing. "Seven years ago there was a war, ShinRa armies… forcefully recruited hybrids equipping them with mako shock collars to ensure obedience. Well long story short one of their soldiers went off the deep end and kidnapped Cloud basically giving him mako poisoning before torturing him, thankfully Cloud killed the man… or so we thought. Ever since he got back home he's been having nightmares and he hasn't been able to sleep very much. He's told me about them, main one is he's standing on a cliff and a red wolf makes him fall but he doesn't understand why he's so scared of the dream… probably a vision of some sorts."

"The men I was with are red wolves. Might have been what triggered him." Leon stated looking down at Cloud with tender eyes, "This soldier…. What was his name?" Leon wondered curiously.

"Sephiroth."

Leon gasped eyes full of shock.

**~Flashback Leon POV~**

'It was all over the news, every channel. A deranged psychopath retaliated from the military taking two young soldiers hostage, shortly after arriving at a small town called Nibelheim he obliterated it then disappeared. No one knew anything of where he went.' A hyena hybrid Zell said jumping in place with excitement. 'Wouldn't it be so totally epic if we found him?! I hear one of the soldiers survived!'

'Zell we're not here to play bounty hunter can we just get in and get out within some reasonable amount of time?' I sighed looking over the briefing packet for what seemed like the thousandth time.

**Zell Dincht and Squall Leonhart:  
Meet two red wolf Turks and aid them on their recovery of Project J. Converse with locals to learn the events leading to Nibelheim's destruction. **

**Report back via PHS for further instruction, call number 9445.  
~May the Gods aid you.~**

'Would you stop rereading that already? It's only like what… 3 words. OOO LOOK A FORTUNE TELLER! Can we talk to her?! Can we!' Zell all but begged dragging me over to the 'fortune' teller.

'These things are a scam ya know.'

'Yeah humor me. Hello Miss, my name is Zell, how much for a telling?' Extending his hand to a cloaked figure Zell smiled wagging his tail back and forth.

'Stupid puppy' I mumbled.

Then out of nowhere the fortune teller snagged my wrist iron tight grip and long claws holding me in place.

'For not trusting the sight your future is black, only a bittersweet life awaits you. A love you will find amongst the spotted clouds only to lose in the end of a beast unknown, a great choice awaits you and the planet will hurt.'

'What the hell are you talking about? Unhand me.'

'They refer to him in the past tense yet he lives, he will rise again lest the clouds destroy him.'

'Are you out of your mind? Let. Me. Go.' I growled pulling at my arm.

'The battle is only his you must not interfere if your feelings aren't true or the sky will fall and Sephiroth will win both the cloud and the planet'

**~end~**

"Leon?" Vincent called pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what were you saying? I think I misheard." Leon shifted causing Cloud to stir pulling out of him out of his light sleep.

"Where?"

"You're home Cloud, Leon here helped me bring you home. What happened back there? It isn't like you to run off like that… well I guess it is… hrm…" Vincent rambled, placing a golden clawed hand to his chin.

"Wait your name is Cloud?" _'it can't be' _"If you don't mind me asking…. What species are you?" Leon fumbled over his words as Cloud became more aware of his… seating arrangement.

Jumping out of Leon's hold so quickly Cloud banged his head on the headboard of the bed and sat there holding his head in his hands two speckled ears laced between his fingers.

"Ugh…" Clouds crystal blues met storm greys and his eyes grew wide in fear again, "c-cl-clouded leopard."

It was then he noticed his tail and quickly pulled it to his person gently wrapping it around his writs as if to punish it.

_'It can't be!' _Leon cried in his head as he stared dumbly at Cloud.


	3. Therapy

**Therapy**

Cloud stared awkwardly at Leon as the tension in the room grew. "Um.. I-"

"I've gotta go nice to meet you" Leon all but ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. It just didn't make any since…. How did the blond get to him like that? He was never one to go out of his way to comfort someone mainly just wanted to be left alone. An existence with no consequence. Leon sighed jogging back to the main road in search of his friends, Cloud on his mind.

Leon arrived at the small tea shop called 'The Den' and proceeded to walk through the doors, glancing around the shop he spotted the two rowdy redheads and made his way over to them.

"What the hell took you so long" They replied in unison each placing their hand on their hips in a mirrored fashion.

"Stop doing that"

"What?"

"Talking at the exact same time, it's weird" Pulling the chair out Leon took a seat.

"Soooooo what's wrong with the frightened kitten?" Axel said grinning at Leon, his black upside down tear drop tattoos accenting his cheekbones.

"Drop it will you, let's just hurry and get this done with so we can have some tea." Leon grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose feeling an oncoming headache.

"Fine whatever," Sitting up Reno tossing a manila envelope on the table papers spilling from the opening, "Turns out Sephiroth was a Soldier before he went off the deep end and so far still missing from his little kidnapping are these three boys." Scooting the file over to Leon Reno pointed at a picture that had twin blondes a brunette and….

"Cloud?" Leon stared at the picture. Cloud was looking down at the two blondes the brunette hanging off of his shoulders mid jump.

"No he was actually found beaten to a pulp and was taken into custody, anyway the blondes are a Roxas and Ventus Strife, good luck telling them apart. And the crazy one is Sora, last name unknown and how all of these boys relate is unknown as well. The one they have in custody used to be in the military here is his file as well."

"No that guy that grabbed Axel was Cloud, see?" Leon turned the picture over to Axel who studied it.

"Looks like him, what's he doing out?" Axel looked over to Leon who was reading the file on Cloud

**Cloud Strife  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'7" (173cm)  
Blood type: AB  
Species: Clouded Leopard  
Physical traits: Blond hair, Blue eyes (green Mako healing)  
Occupation: Ex-SOLDIER (**_See file 11A_**)  
Family: Unknown  
Mate: None  
PGM Carrier: Yes  
Current Location: Unknown.  
Notable traits: Unnatural mako induced speed healing.**

"Where's the 11A file on him?" Leon questioned looking up at the twins.

"We don't have clearance for that, besides he isn't our concern, have you been listening to us?"

"Excuse me sirs, I am terribly sorry for your wait our current server is a bit late for work. My name is Tifa, may I take your order?" the waitress asked pulling a small notepad from her apron and looking between the group.

"Just three jasmine teas my sweet." Reno leaned over closer to her flashing her a toothy grin.

"Right, coming right up!" She smiled ignoring Reno and walking back behind the bar.

Leon watched her walk back behind the bar to prepare their teas it was then that the door flew open and a blur of blond flooded the counter.

Ever notice how when you are avoiding or thinking of someone the entire world conspires against you and places that person around you all the time? Yeah thank you for that universe. Leon stiffened as he stared dumbly at the blond… at Cloud.

Leon turned around quickly but keeping his ears back to hear the conversation at the bar.

"Look I'm sorry Tifa things just came up! Vince can vogue for me just call him!" Cloud sounded desperate for some reason.

"Sorry spike you know the rules go get it"

"Come on Tifa you can't be serious!"

"Oooh I am Cloudie boy. Now go."

Leon turned to see Cloud walking through a door leading to what he assumed to be a back room tail wrapped around his leg in defeat. He emerged seconds later with… a pink ruffle apron. Embarrassment raked over his features and eyes trained to the floor he roughly pulled the apron on before walking over to the bar to retrieve a notepad and a tray of teas.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Cloud mumbled face red.

"Love you too Cloud. Have to have fun around here sometime. And hey you really can't blame me… It was Zack's idea he thinks it'll be very therapeutic for you." Tifa smiled blowing Cloud a kiss before pointing to Leon's table. "These three are all for those men over there."

"Right" Cloud sighed in defeat, gracefully grabbing the tray and walking over to the table not even bothering to look up he swiftly placed the teas on the table. "Would you guys like anything else?"

"Oh yes you and your lovely barmaid over there in my room later tonight!" Reno flirted receiving a kick from Leon.

Shocked Cloud's eyes shot up to the redhead before he froze in place visually stiffening and holding his breath.

"HAHA RENO! It's a boy!... wait… you're that guy from earlier, what the fuck is with you why did you grab me?" Axel grumbled still clutching his stomach at his brothers shame.

"I'm sorry about that… I" Cloud looked to the left hand idly playing with his tail as he avoided everyone's eyes. "I mistook you for someone else. Sorry" he bowed before turning to leave at the bar. Before he could take a step Leon stopped him, strong hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, are you alright?" Leon asked words full of concern as he attempted to draw in Clouds eyes to meet his own with no luck.

"M'fine thank you, now if you'd excuse me"

"Actually I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, if you are up for it. My friends and I are from the military and we're looking for some information on three boys. Sora, Roxes and Ventus, do you know anything about them?" Leon rambled. He was trying anything to keep the blond close. He didn't quite understand but something in him wanted to keep the blond by his side and protect him… the way he presented himself was just so guarded… so hurt.

Clouds eyes widened as they shot up to Leon's, lip trembling he responded "Not now, I get off at 10." And with that he walked off to the bar picking up random items and continuing with his job.

Leon turned back to his table taking his seat.

"What was that all about?" Axel and Reno asked in unison.

Eyes twitching Leon sighed choosing to ignore them.

"You like him don't you?" Reno whispered leaning over to his brother, "Who knew our little lion swung that way. Maybe we should kidnap his little kitten so he can have fun" The bothers grinned down at Leon.

"Touch him and I will personally kick your ass"

* * *

**Tehe will get fun from here :D**


	4. Labs

**Labs**

Leon waited patiently behind the teashop for Cloud's shift to end, leaning casually against the bricks tail swishing boredly. Waiting was actually calming to the lion, made his mind clear to mull things over a few things were eating at him and he just didn't understand them.

Firstly how does one go from a kidnapped tortured SOLIDER to working in a teashop? No… how is one released from the hospital so soon when he clearly needs to stay there until mentally ready to take on the outside world.

Actually… bigger question, what were the wolves hiding? It seemed odd that they didn't recognize Cloud but then again they were Turks… can't trust them for anything. Why would the Garden even be working with Turks? This whole case didn't make any since at all and since meeting that damned…. Cat the fortune teller even made since. Leon sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Why am I even doing this?'_

A small poke to his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see the culprit, _'How the hell did I not sense him?'_ Leon stared shocked at Cloud tail flicking defensively.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you" Cloud whispered looking down at his feet as his tail wrapped around his leg nervously.

"No… no I'm sorry you just caught me off guard…. Which is -cough- Right so did you want to talk here or?" Leon stumbled attempting to collect himself.

"We-we can go back to my place…. if you want? I'm tired anyway" Cloud mumbled shifting on his toes.

"Your place is fine, lead on"

* * *

The duo arrived at Cloud's home about 10 minutes later soaking wet from the rain which, Leon assumed, was causing extra stress to Cloud. He kept his ears back defensively and kept his tail wrapped around his waist as well as his arms crossed, it really seemed like he just wanted to bury himself away.

Instantly Cloud took off down the hall to his room and started rummaging through his things, Leon not really knowing what to do took his time at the door to remove his boots. Seconds later the feline returned in a new outfit holding a shirt and towel for Leon.

"Drink?" he mumbled.

"Yeah sure, coffee if you have it"

Cloud nodded walking off to the kitchen.

Looking around the bare apartment Leon sat himself down on the couch taking the time to remove his wet shirt and dry off.

Cloud silently returned and placed their drinks on a coffee table offering Leon a cup before he took his own and sat on the floor opposite of Leon and just stared at him.

"You don't talk much do you?" Leon joked but instantly regretted it as blue eyes turned sad and became trained to the floor Cloud awkwardly scratching his arm.

"Sorry" He whispered.

Sighing Leon pinched the bridge of his nose before digging in his pocket and placing the picture from earlier on the table, sliding it over to Cloud he coughed to grab his attention.

"First of all my name is Squall Leonhart, I prefer Leon, I am rank 6 SeeD currently on a mission with Turks investigating the disappearance of these three boys as well as one of my partners. Seeing as you are in this picture will you please tell me anything you know about these boys that would aid me in my mission" _Good straight to the point._ Leon thought as he observed the blond.

Leon was shocked to see a ghost of a smile fall over Cloud's face, he was stunned as he observed Cloud's natural beauty and couldn't really keep his mind on the task at hand.

"That's…. it's complicated" Cloud sighed, placing the picture back to the table and laying his head on his knees. "Long story or short?"

"If you have the time so do I" he said smiling.

Sighing yet again Cloud began, "Well….this one –pointing to the brunette- is Sora Fair son of Soldier First class Zack Fair, he's….supposed to be under my care while his father is missing."

"Fair is missing?"

"Unreported"

"What the hell is going on here? Why would soldier not report one of their men missing? Let alone a first class! Doesn't he have mako already?"

"See that's where it gets complicated. He disappeared shortly after General Sephiroth lost control and Doctor Hojo started experimenting."

"Doctor Hojo?"

"Sephiroth's father."

"Ah…" Leon said, taking a sip of his coffee and laying his ears back. _Why is he always so guarded?_ Leon thought glancing over Cloud's features. Everything about him was signaling 'back off' and Leon couldn't understand why.

"Hojo made a new form of materia that could cross species, he first discovered it when experimenting on Sephiroth… he… he needed new specimens to he forced Sephiroth to take Zack… and me."

"Honest question, why you? Records show you're nothing more than a mercenary unexposed to the mako and no known special features. No offense" Leon said giving Cloud a smirk which went unnoticed as Cloud was still looking down playing with the fur on his tail.

"Because of my rare specie… and my face."

"What?"

Cloud didn't respond but instead chose to lower his head more a shameful blush running across his features.

"Oh… did he?" Leon sat forward concerned for the blond.

"Ventus –Cloud pointed to the one on the right- and Roxas." Taking a deep breath Cloud looked up to Leon tears edging his face threatening to fall. "They…. They are my sons." Breaking eye contact to look back at his tail Cloud silently cried.

"But… file says you are only 22 the ages don't add up and they are tabby aren't they?"

"Hojo's cross specie as well as some weird machine he put them in that aged them. If you want to be technical then they are 4 but Hojo aged them to 15 before we were able to escape."

"If you escaped what happened?"

"Sephiroth. He… lost it found us about half a year later and took us while we were sleeping. Next thing I know I'm chained to a wall watching as that man… that monster tortured my sons and my friend. Then after they couldn't take anymore he turned to me and…" Tears were pooling down Cloud's face when he looked back up to Leon, the pain was drowning.

Swiftly Leon stood over to Cloud pulling the frail feline into his lap and petting his head while holding his tightly.

"He'd force me to suck him, said he would kill my sons if I hurt him, and.. and he nearly killed Zack when he stopped him from trying to rape me." He sobbed uncontrollably burying his face in Leon's neck like before his tail finding Leon's and wrapping around it.

They sat like that for awhile not bothering to track the time, Leon rubbing small circles on Cloud's back and Cloud clinging to him as if he were his lifeline. Once Cloud calmed down he finally spoke wiggling to free his upper body to look at Leon.

"S-sorry."

But before he could fully free himself Leon held tighter nuzzling the blond.

"Don't apologize you've done nothing wrong." Leon whispered pulling Cloud's chin up so their eyes can meet. "What that monster did to you was wrong and I won't let him do it again. I'll find your family and return them to you."

"Why? You don't know me you have no obligation to help me." Cloud questioned attempting to look away again.

"Honestly… because there is something special about you that is getting under my skin"

Cloud's eyes shot back up to Leon his ears forward after while he tilted his head to the side giving Leon a confused look.

Chuckling Leon ran his thumb down Cloud's cheek wiping off the reminisce of tears. "It's… electrifying."

At that Cloud jolted forward slightly nearly bumping Leon's face as he brightly said, "You feel that too!"

"Wait so I'm not imagining that?" Leon laughed pulling Cloud into a hug smiling in the fury of blond spikes as he felt his tail being squeezed tighter.

* * *

R&R

**Guest: Spoilers ;P You guys pick up on things quickly haha.**


	5. Heartless

**Heartless**

They stayed beside each other the rest of the night tails intertwined, it was strangely calming to Leon and it didn't seem like Cloud noticed or at least pretended he didn't. Gradually Cloud allowed himself to open up to Leon in hopes to figure out the strange bond the duo shared, together they talked about life in the military, differences between SOLDIER and seeD and their favorite weapons.

Leon was surprised to hear of Cloud's battle between Sephiroth, everything about how he looks gives off the impression of weak and Leon even joked about that.

"Come." Cloud grinned leading Leon into his bedroom where he pulled out a very large sword with what looked like multiple swords inside. "This is First Tsurugi." Cloud ghosted a smile handing the blade over to Leon with ease.

The weight of the blade caught Leon off guard when he first held it causing him to stumble slightly. "What the hell is this?" He asked examining the blade leaving the tip to rest on the ground.

"Fusion sword" Cloud blankly stated grabbing the blade and dissembling it into five extra blades beside the hilt.

"That's confusing…

"A lot safer than your gunblade… I've tried those once…."

"You have?" Leon looked up with both curiosity and excitement. Instead of continuing with the story Cloud simply pulled up the side of his pants to reveal his slender pale ankle marred across the top was a ghastly looking scar. "First of all… ouch, secondly how did you manage to blow your foot up? Usually people just break their wrist or something."

"I'm not really good with guns, Zack came up and startled me and out of reflex I pulled the trigger."

Leon allowed himself a chuckle but stopped when he saw Cloud's form tense up and quickly grab two of the blades. Slowly Cloud walked out of the room not making a sound. _How the hell does he walk like a ghost with blades that heavy?!_ Leon thought choosing to follow the blond at a greater distance.

Cloud stood in the doorway blades at the ready and froze eyes wide. Leon -being beside him- couldn't see who the stranger was just watched the blond drop the blades and dash across his house.

Confused he saw Cloud kneeling on the ground tears streaking his pale cheeks cradling a mass of brown spikes tightly.

"Cloud. Cant. Breathe." The bundle said struggling to free himself from Cloud's grip.

Taking a deep breath Cloud held the brunette at arm's length which allowed Leon a view of a scraggily tabby cat, blood and brown hair sticking up at all directions small tabby ears cut grotesquely short showing the frail pink insides, and scars/cuts and bruises were smothering the face causing him to be difficult to identify if it weren't for those bright blue eyes. Despite the kids appearance he smiled brightly at Cloud wagging his tail like a dog.

"Sora… I'm so sorry" Cloud said cradling the young boys face assessing his injuries.

"Don't. And although I'd love nothing more than to raid your fridge/bathe and sleep we have to leave, they know where this place is Uncle Cloud, you're in danger. I managed to escape… when…" Sora sobbed using his dingy sleeve to wipe the tears that turned brown with grime, "when they were beating Dad. You have to help him!"

"You said they know where he lives?" Leon chimed in ears erect.

Sora just nodded looking back down to Cloud who was frozen in place.

Wasting no time at all Leon turned back to Cloud's room grabbing the remainder of the blades to the sword along with the ones dropped in the hallway, making his way back to the living area he pulled Cloud to his feet and pulled his chin up so shocked blue eyes met storm grey.

"You're staying with me, put your sword together and let's go."

"Zack…" Cloud whispered before pulling himself from Leon's grip, quickly gathering up the sword to one piece he turned to Sora. "Where are they?" He stated a grow escaping his throat.

"I don't know, I managed to lose them in Hollow Bastion and –"

"No" Cloud interrupted "Where are my sons and your father?" he asked coldly ears back with determination and tail flicking angrily to the side.

"Cloud not now we have to get you two to safety first" Leon said placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. "Cloud come on, Sora just found you he needs to rest and heal before going back out again please be understanding." Leon pleaded looking to Sora for help.

"The world that never was, Uncle Cloud you can't go into this blindly again you have to listen to what this man is saying."

"You two just don't get it!" Cloud shouted shaking with anger. "You know where my sons are I can save them please Sora be reasonable!"

"NO YOU BE REASONABLE! Dad cannot take another one of your headstrong 'rescue' attempts. He's taking the beatings for Rox and Ven and he is almost dead! You think I don't want to just run back in there and get him back?! You think that I'm not hurting from this too!?" Sora shouted causing Cloud to still.

"Sora… I'm sorry… I didn't mean- I wasn't" Cloud rambled eyes training to the ground.

Roughly Sora pointed at his ears shame filling his features "This is pretty compared to dad now please Uncle Cloud take this man up on his offer and we can go from there" Sora pleaded looking down dejectedly.

"I'm Leon." Leon smiled offering a hand to Sora. "Come let's go before it is too late" Sora smiled looking to Cloud.

"Comeon!" Grabbing Cloud's arm he pulled him through the doorway Leon following closely after.

"Wait!" Cloud shouted pulling himself free once again before running back into his home.

"What now?" Leon growled.

Minutes later Cloud came back in his battle gear (Advent Children outfit before he tears the sleeve off), sword snuggled in a holster and a side bag around his shoulder. His arms were crossed hiding something close to his chest.

"Ready now?" Leon asked looking down at the shorter man attempting to see what he was hiding.

"Yes"

"Alright you two follow me and try to keep up"

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

It's dark… it's always dark. I forgotten what the sun feels like…what the air feels like. My body is numb from beatings and from being chained up. Groaning I sit up carefully looking to the floor behind me where two identical tabby kittens lay sleeping, their ears and tail resembling the clouded leopard that their father was. They were also injured, much to my displeasure and because they were still so new to this world the injuries forced them into animal form. While their bodies might look 15 their spirit age was still 4 so even though their hybrid form is aged their animal form shows them as kittens.

Chuckling I gently pet them allowing some form of comfort in this hell.

~Creeeeeeeeeeek~

The cell door opened and food was shoved down at us by a hooded figure. "Eat your food you filthy mutt." My captor said kicking me in the stomach.

Groaning I pull the kittens to my lap gently poking their ears. "Wakie wakie little ones breakfast is here"

"Food isn't for those foul beasts you mangie dog"

Growling I glared up at my captor bearing my fangs in a grin "Why don't you try to stop me you mangy wolf"

"Still so full of spirit, but I guess that can't be helped seeing as you're a SOLDIER"

"Heh even if I wasn't you guys suck at torture so it's been a walk in the park." I grinned placing the kitten in front of the food for them to eat.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" My captor grinned showing his fangs hood blocking out everything except mincing blue eyes.

"Meh occupational hazard, I know I'll be fine in the end you puppies don't know what you're doing" Grinning again I looked down to the food stealing a small piece of bread and popping it into my mouth. "There see? All better now you can go." I waved my hand dismissing the captor.

Must have pissed him off more before he lunged forward grabbing the collar of my shirt. "Watch your place if you know what's best for you mutt, wouldn't want anything more to happen to those little rats you're protecting" The closeness allowed for me to catch a small trace of his sent as well as land a punch, anything to get to know those hooded bastards.

Something about the smell was… familiar smelled like fuel from some sort of aircraft and… tea? Ah how I'd kill for some tea right now. Smiling I looked down at the man I punched casually placing the kittens on the floor so I can stand up chains groaning in protest not allowing me to stand up fully.

"Don't get cockey you ass I'll get out of here and you'll get a return stamp for all the times you've injured my family. Trust me when I say I'm going to make you my bitch." Grinning I kicked him again before returning to sitting next to the kittens.

"You know if you don't start behaving I'll be subject to take away your food" A voice called from the entrance. "Mother doesn't like puppies who bite you know, and she's been so kind as to allow you to eat even if you do insist on wasting it on those two." Tilting my head I tried to get a better look, damn why is it so dark in here? All I managed to make out was short silver hair.

"Just wanted to inform you that we knew your little son was planning on escaping, and we knew he'd lead us right to brother."

Sora got out? I smiled with confidence "Cloud can protect him I'm sure of it."

"No matter, we plan on using you as bait to get him back here, we need him to bring our brother back from the lifestream."

No… Bring him back from the lifestream?! "That's madness! Why would you bring Sephiroth back?! He's done nothing but destroy this planet! What good is a planet that is gone?" I yelled attempting to stand.

"Together we shall sail the cosmos and find a new planet… a better one where you filthy beings don't exist and we shall all rule under mother." The figure smiled before turning to leave the room.

"Oh and Zack? Do give my regards to your precious Aerith when you see her in the lifestream.

My body went cold veins feeling like ice tears welling in my eyes, looking to the ground where the man I punched was, only thing in his place was a single long strand of red hair. My mind was to muttled to understand or depict who it could belong to…. More importantly Aerith is dead? Silently I sobbed.


	6. Mesmerizing

**Mesmerizing**

Leon actually didn't live all that far from Cloud's home, just a short half hour bus drive; the ride itself gave Leon time to think. Silently he looked up from the floor to the sleeping duo in the seat across from him, the battered Sora did cause them to get angry looks from the other passengers but he didn't seem to mind he was instead sleeping head back and mouth wide open, unlike Cloud who was gracefully dozed arms crossed using the single sleeve to hide something.

Curiosity was killing Leon he really wanted to see what Cloud was shielding away so he quietly leaned forward, ears back, as he reached forward to pull up the sleeve.

"I wouldn't do that" Sora yawned out causing Leon to jump. "He doesn't sleep very well so he tends to lash out when caught off guard, found that out the hard way."

"I just want to know what he's holding" Leon chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he sat back in his seat.

Confused Sora looked over to Cloud, tilting his head to the side to gain a better view of the man's arms. "No way!" Sora smiled roughly grabbing at Cloud causing him to jolt awake. "What happened to him?!" Sora laughed holding up what looked like a large sleeping bat covered in black speckled feathers.

Glaring Cloud grabbed the small animal back tucking it back in his sleeve before stretching his neck out.

"Aww come on what happened to him? He looks so goofy haha" Sora roared holding his sides as Cloud lifted the sleeve to look upon the poor creature.

"Mating season mixed with his heat, his body doesn't know which form to choose." Cloud yawned widely exposing his rather long fangs.

"Alright I'm not keeping quiet anymore, what the hell was that thing?" Leon asked curiously while staring at Cloud.

"Vincent" he mumbled pulling the animal to show Leon.

The creature really looked like it had seen better days, the soft black plumage appeared to be falling out replacing with the rough leathery skin, and ears stuck out giving off a bat-like appearance and a foxlike tail covered in random feathers wrapped around clawed feet.

"His physical body isn't much better sadly." Cloud sighed pulling Vincent to his chest, beady red eyes opened looking to Cloud. "Hey you're awake, feeling any better?" Cloud smiled causing Leon's breath to catch.

_Such a beautiful man…_ Leon thought as he stared at the feline. His body was reacting more and more to Cloud and… well it really stopped bothering him and he even welcomed it. Although he had only known Cloud for this one day he felt closer to him than anyone else he ever met and it warmed his heart.

"Hot-thirsty" The creature said shifting in Cloud's hands until he was standing on scaled feet.

"Too cool you can talk! Hi Vinney!" Sora chirped bouncing in his seat like a happy puppy.

The creature bowed its head before turning back to Cloud, "I need…."

"Go ahead my friend" Cloud said continuing to smile.

Leon watched closely as the creature turned to Cloud's wrist, mouth opening wide and bearing fangs and to his horror, sinking them into Cloud's soft flesh a small crimson bead falling to the ground.

"Cloud!" Leon sat forward but before he could do anything Cloud extended his free arm to stop him gently pushing his shoulders back.

"Not to worry, just watch" Cloud said with confidence.

Looking back down Leon gasped as Vincent's remaining feathers turned a dark red before slowly fading to a fur-like appearance, after a few minutes Vincent finally released his bite on Cloud which caused his blood to flow freely down his pale wrist.

Mesmerized by the ruby trail Leon followed the arm as Cloud pulled it to his face soft pink tongue trailing across the wound stopping the bleeding, watching that tongue made Leon shudder with desire his tail flicking in anticipation.

"Oh wow that looks much better" Sora chirped breaking Leon's daze causing him to look down, instead of the mangy batbird thing now stood small red feather-furred fox which yawned widely before curling up on Cloud's lap.

"Thank you my friend" Vincent said with a raspy voice as he fell into an uncomfortable fevered slumber.

"How?" Leon gaped stunned.

"Well for starters Vincent is one of Hojo's earlier 'specimens'" Cloud bit out distastefully petting Vincent lovingly, "He chose to go into his animal form because the heat won't affect me." He said smiling.

"Why your blood though?" Leon questioned looking back to Cloud's wrist only to find it healed.

"It heals him, though I cannot explain why" Cloud yawned rubbing his eyes.

Leon stared dumbly at Vincent before looking back up to Cloud only to find slitted green eyes in place of his brilliant blue. "Your eyes…" he said leaning forward to cup Cloud's face causing him to flinch at the touch.

"Just the mako" He stated before looking back out the window hiding his face away from Leon.

* * *

Shortly after the bus ride they arrived at Leon's home which had a similar design to Clouds, walking in gave way to the dining room/kitchen and walking straight you'd enter the living area, to the only hallway was bathroom and bedroom.

Leon stood awkwardly in his home scratching the back of his neck again, "Just make yourselves at home, couch pulls out to a bed-"

"DIBS" Sora yelled running off to explore leaving Cloud and Leon alone together.

"For a prisoner he's pretty hyper" Leon joked.

"…This is nothing" Cloud mumbled walking over to the kitchen table pulling out a rather tattered red cloak from his side bag and placing it on one of the chairs in a bundle before gently resting Vincent in the center.

"I'm going to shower" Leon said before disappearing.

"Be careful" the small foxlike animal said beady red eyes looking at Cloud knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're getting attached, you don't know anything about this man I just don't want to see you hurt again" Vincent sighed before falling back asleep.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Leon emerged from his room toweling his hair dry, walking into the living room he stiffened _Is he naturally that alluring? I need to get ahold of myself already this is just pathetic _he thought walking into the room.

Sora had managed to set up the bed, he and Cloud were laying on top of it playing cards, Cloud's sword was against the wall as well as the entire top half to his battle gear, instead he was wearing a small white tank top that clung to him so deliciously. He was laying on his stomach studying his cards intently tail dancing back and forth playfully, his legs were bent allowing socked feet to cross and his pant leg falling to the bend of his knee revealing soft pale calves.

Gulping Leon dashed into the kitchen before he could be noticed, coffee… yeah coffee would do the trick to calm him down. Walking over to the pot he began to brew a batch silently preparing Sora a hot chocolate instead.

"I'm not sure what your intentions are but rest assured, if you hurt him I will personally kill you." A voice called out from across the kitchen catching Leon's attention to a rather annoyed Vincent.

"What do you mean?" Leon stuttered out turning his attention back to the hot chocolate.

"As healthy as he looks now it's just a mask he's still really unstable and cannot take being hurt again." Vincent bit out sitting silently on top of the table feathered fox tail flicking.

"I don't know what connection I have with him or what I'm feeling so I'd appreciate it if you would butt out"

Growling Vincent stood lowering his head and bearing his fangs feathers puffing, "Watch your tongue boy."

Sighing Leon turned to Vincent, "Look I'm sorry… I'm just confused. Just yesterday I was so sure of everything and now… I can't get him out of my mind and I don't know why.

"You like him?" Vincent stated plainly.

"I-I don't…probably..no….." Sighing, "Yes" Leon said lowering his head ears falling back in defeat.

"We'll see how well we can trust you next week" Vincent chuckled jumping back to the tattered cloak and curling up.

"What's next week?" Leon asked tilting his head in confusion.

"His heat."

* * *

**R&R**

**Guest: I wanted it to start in Cloud's first person to get a better understanding of the dream, overall I want it in 3****rd**** person but some places would just be too hard to write that way. It'll jump around xD I'm still trying to get in the swing of writing and I'm not all that good at it so hopefully it'll improve with time! Thank you for your review**


	7. Cats

**Cats**

Leon stared at Vincent eyes wide frozen in place.

"How-how you? Shouldn't he…what?" Leon stuttered.

Instead of responding Vincent chose to go back to sleep the fever had been too much, Leon stared dumbly at Vincent's small form before turning a shaky eye to the living room Cloud was in the same position as before tail flipping back and forth. Leon stared at the tail mouth watering as his eyes followed the flips, he was so dazed he didn't notice brilliant blue eyes looking at him until the tail stilled.

Being caught Leon turned back to pouring the coffee, grabbing both cups and turning swiftly, unfortunately he didn't notice Cloud had come up behind him and he ran straight into him dumping coffee all over Cloud's front.

Cloud stared unfazed at his shirt pulling the front of it away from his skin as it became transparent looking at it distastefully. "Not my typical way of consuming things but it works" he joked looking up to a horrified Leon.

"I am so sorry here" Leon said grabbing the nearest kitchen cloth and patting the coffee, "Isn't that hot?" He asked curiously looking up to Cloud's shocked face, eyes again a strange glowing green.

"Uh… yeah, right." He turned leaving the kitchen heading off to the bathroom.

"Smooth" Vincent chuckled folding his tail over his nose.

Grumbling Leon walked off after Cloud whom had taken off to the bathroom leaving the door wide open, Leon stepped inside the room one of his t-shirts and a towel in hand. Not bothering to make a sound Leon studied Cloud's shirtless form with pleasure.

Everything about how the young leopard's presented himself gave off the impression that he was weak, or needed to be protected but looking at his body Leon realized he couldn't be farther from the truth. Although he was incredibly slender he was very lean, muscles attaching at all the right places; also his skin was very battle worn, it still gave off the look of being smooth but the faintest traces of scars laced his back. One particular set of scars caught his attention long slender gashes about as wide as a katana and Leon assumed there was an identical one on the front of Cloud's chest, and the other one was a nasty burn looking mark right above Cloud's tail trailing down into the waistline of his pants.

Being caught staring again Cloud chuckled, "Not what you expected eh?" He said turning to face Leon and pulling his pants down more to reveal more of the nasty burn. "Sephiroth likes to play with fire, luckily it doesn't bother the fur." He mumbled reaching for the towel.

Absentmindedly Leon stepped forward reaching out and placing feather-light touches to the scars on Cloud's chest, right beside his heart. "Is this?"

"Masamune" Cloud stated blankly before toweling off and returning to Sora in the living room.

* * *

The night passed slowly for Leon as his mind kept wandering, playing out the events that happened in such a short time so he hardly slept when morning did decide to show up. Sighing he got up out of bed giving up on the idea of actually getting much sleep, besides coffee sounded like a much better idea.

Walking out to the living room Leon couldn't help but chuckle at the sleeping Sora, bum up in the air and tail flapping back and forth as he drooled puddles all over the pillows. It was then that Leon noticed Cloud wasn't in the bed, or in the living room for that matter, his search for the blond died early when he found him sitting at his kitchen table forehead against the wood, mumbling to Vincent.

"Cloud?" Leon asked looking over to the blond who jolted upright turning a very tired looking face to Leon. It was clear that he either didn't sleep, or didn't sleep very as well dark bags were under his eyes.

Sighing Vincent padded his way to Cloud's bag which was hanging off of the chair and digging through its contents, "Go shower Strife" He snapped angrily as he pulled random clothes from the bag, without saying a word Cloud dutifully left the room.

"He okay?" Leon questioned watching Vincent gather the clothes up, throwing them over his small form. "Would you like some help?" He asked stepping forward.

"No, and no." Vincent snapped yet again grabbing the pants, jumping off the table and walking off only to return in a shirtless humanish form moments later, "Alright so I'm taking Sora to Yen Sid's place and will be staying there until Cloud's heat has passed few things." Vincent mumbled returning his attention to the bag and pulling a rather large shirt out before placing it on.

"Firstly don't let him out of the house, I do appreciate giving him a place to stay and it is going to piss him off but really he's not stable enough to go out especially with his heat fast approaching. Secondly… don't underestimate him chances are he's stronger and faster than you so don't do anything you cannot follow through. Lastly keep this collar on him-" Vincent paused handing over a small collar with painful looking needles sticking out from the inside of the collar, "It is as painful as it looks but unless you want him all over you I suggest keeping it on him."

"Why do you keep saying he's unstable, he looks fine to me." Leon questioned turning the collar over in his hands.

Vincent didn't respond instead he just glared at Leon and adjust his shirt as red wings stuck out the bottom. Grumbling he left the room and returned with the still sleeping Sora roughly shaking him awake. "Get ready" he grumbled shoving the bag at Sora.

A loud scream from within the house caused everyone to still, the scream was filled with both pain and sorrow. "Son-ofa" Vincent grumbled stomping off in the direction of the bathroom before loud banging erupted from within the bathroom.

"I see he's in a pleasant mood" Sora yawned peeking in the bag he was handed before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What was that scream?" Leon mumbled body trembling as he heard more screaming followed by an animal like snarl.

"Uncle Cloud must have fallen asleep." Sora stated plainly like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That's….. you aren't concerned?"

"Don't get me wrong he weirded me out at first but honestly he's been like that since the war. You'll get used to it."

Angrily Vincent reentered the room and shoved a wet bundle in Leon's arms before dragging Sora out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Stunned Leon just stared at the door before looked down to his arms the bundle moved, tilting his head his head in confusion he shifted the object to one arm pulling the towel that was covering it away and revealing…

"Cloud?" Leon asked hoisting a small clouded leopard up holding the angry animal away from his body by its pits.

Blue eyes glared back and spotted tail flicked, 'Please put me down this is embarrassing' Cloud's voice echoed in Leon's head as he stared dumbly back at the cat.

"I'm feeling kind of jealous of not having some epic ability…. When I turn into my form that's all there is..."

'You can only hear me because you are holding me once you put me down you won't be able to' Cloud said as he struggled in Leon's grasp.

"What if I don't want to put you down? You are pretty adorable as a cat, this also explains why I can never hear you walking you're like… what 20 lbs?" Leon joked bouncing the agitated feline to better judge his weight.

Yowling Cloud reached forward large paw scratching Leon's face causing him to drop him before he ran off to the bathroom.

Leon stared dumbly at the empty space in front of him hand coming up to his cheek as he wiped the blood that began forming. Cloud entered the room again but this time as a human fully dressed.

"Sorry I'm just not feeling well I guess" Cloud mumbled before stepping close to Leon, "I can heal that for you if you want" he said lowering his face as a blush flushed across his pale cheeks.

Leon looked over stunned blood dripping down his face, "How?" He asked stupidly.

Silently Cloud leaned over to Leon and licked the cuts, gently sucking the blood off his face and tracing the lines until they disappeared. All the while Leon stood firm butterflies pooling in his stomach as the heat began to run lower.

_He is trying to kill me_ Leon thought enjoying how Cloud's smooth tongue felt on his face.

Satisfied that the healing was complete Cloud gently began to pull away, secretly adding a few extra licks enjoying how the young lion tasted.

Groaning Leon reached out hands roughly grabbing Cloud's shoulders and pulled him into a gentle kiss, licking the others lip tasting the faintest taste of his blood still lingering on the smaller male. Leon's hands trailed down from Cloud's shoulders to his waist and finally resting on his hips one hand reaching back to play with the soft fur that poked out from the base of Cloud's tail causing him to gasp.

Using the gasp to his advantage Leon deepened the kiss pulling Cloud flush against his body and grinding his clothed erection against him. Thankfully he didn't seem to be the only one enjoying the moment as he felt Cloud's erection pressing against his leg; finally the blond returned the kiss tongue tentatively exploring Leon's mouth, grazing lightly over his pointed teeth.

Cloud's tentative kiss brought out the beast in Leon turning him on with a fire as he roughly picked up Cloud, wrapping his legs around his waist and slammed him into the wall, breaking the kiss to bite down on his neck causing him to moan loudly.

One hand grazed over Cloud's ass while the other took a fistful of his tail wrapping the long limb around his fist and pulling slightly all the while grinding into Cloud. "L-leon" Cloud moaned head resting against the wall as he clung to Leon, hands gripping the lion's shoulder tightly.

Leon gave a small growl in return lapping at the his bite and marking the smooth skin, using the wall as leverage he roughly began to fondle at Cloud's pants in hopes to unbuckle them lips returning to Clouds' in a heated desperation.

"Leon, pl-please st-Ahh" Cloud moaned as Leon shifted him allowing more friction against his erection, desperately Cloud closed his eyes almost getting lost in the sensation of Leon aggressively pulling at his pants when he finally unlatched them and began to pull them down Cloud snapped out of his haze harshly pushing Leon's shoulders away causing him to be dropped.

"I'm sorry…. I just .. .I" Cloud mumbled tears filling his eyes as he stared at Leon's feet awkwardly, "I can't" he said sadly.

Now broken out of his lust haze Leon stared at Cloud's speckled ears back defensively _Oh wow… I am the world's most insensitive ass…._ He thought squatting down eye level with Cloud, he gently placed his hand against Cloud's cheek pulling his face up to meet his in a small peck kiss.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I find you really attractive and I really like you, I got lost in the moment." Giving him another small peck Leon stood and left the kitchen choosing instead to sit in the living room.

Cloud sat dumbly on the floor erection throbbing against his pants as if cursing him for blocking its pleasure.

* * *

**R&R :O:O**

**(Also side note since I've had some PM questions don't be embarrassed to ask questions! I'm not very good at writing so I leave holes!)**

**Question: "How is Sora a cat when his dad (Zack) is a dog, also who is his mother" - Hojo's experiments and Aerith is his mother, also note his wasn't like Rox and Ven, he was actually born and conceived naturally so no age manipulation there.**

**Question: Vincent hollow bones. - Birds naturally have hallow bones his base species is a harpy eagle despite hojo mutating him. Works out to his advantage half the time as he is a ranged fighter.**

**Question: How were Roxas/Ventus born/who is the second parent. – That one is actually a tricky one as I planned to put it into the story later, they only have one parent… well one hybrid parent. Basically Hojo took Cloud's sperm and put it in a regular tabby cats egg and used a machine to grow them to their present age.**

**Now that all the questions are gone note, I'm moving August 29****th**** so the updates might be a bit slower than normal, with packing/tending to my now 3 month old daughter and dealing with my puppy Axel (the image of this story is my puppy, isn't he adorable) I'm still going to try to update at least weekly!**

**Thanks for all the favorites/reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story!**


	8. Realizations

**Realizations**

A ringing in the living room drew Cloud out of his little slump on the kitchen floor, Leon appeared in the doorway large PHS in hand, "Fair warning, it's a video call. Stay out of the picture I could care less if you listen it's probably an update on the mission they sent me out on." Cloud's ears twitched.

"Jesus Christ what the hell took you so long to answer you lazy ass cat" Interested Cloud moved to the living room, Leon was on the couch making avoiding the camera pretty easy.

"Seriously this new info doncha wanna know" A sly voice called dragging out the vowels seductively.

"Maybe he's not cut out for this case brother"

"Are you two done yet?" Leon interrupted angrily rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Alright alright" They said at the same time voices blending melodically.

Cloud for some reason, was oddly curios to find out who was on the phone, the voices sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place the face, sneaking around he attempted to get a view.

"So we told Rufus about spotting Cloud and on the off chance that he knows where the boys are being kept, he wants him brought in." Cloud positioned himself to barley see the screen but be off the lens, yet the image was too negative to make out the caller, just the tattoos that traced the bottom of the eye. Suddenly a body slammed against the other revealing the same type of face but instead of the markings lining the eye they were upside down tear drops.

_I've seen those before…._ Cloud thought tilting his head.

"Yeah and when we went there this morning he was nowhere to be seen, such a shame." The tear dropped man said a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Anyway" they chimed together, "We're on our way over. New packet see ya soon"

-Click-

Something didn't seem right to Leon something about those wolves annoyed him and really made him feel like they were hiding something, turning his head to Cloud his breath caught. The man was still as stone staring unmoving at the blank screen he looked to be in deep thought.

"Cloud?" Leon said raising a hand to touch his cheek a jolt of electrictity shocked Leon and images flashed through his head, a long silver haired man, a long blade, blood… blood everywhere. The images were to broken to actually tell what was going on but they shook Leon, a fear eating away at his subconscious.

_What are these?_ He thought as they kept going, a lab the image looked over to bound hands, how the they looked made it seem like he were the person living them, confused the images changed again. A long black haired man with glasses comes into view a psychotic grin on his face as he thrust a large needle in the bound arm the vision began to blur, blue overtaking the image before fading to black.

"It isn't nice to pry into another's mind…." Cloud mumbled gently pulling his head away from Leon who stared dumbly ahead.

"What are…. What was that?" He questioned hand still holding empty where Cloud's face was.

"Memories." He stated blankly before grabbing his blade and belongings.

"Where are you going?"

"To hide these… They are coming they'll know." Cloud mumbled walking off to Leon's room.

Leon didn't understand the images… or why he was seeing them for that matter, nothing made since. He didn't get to ponder long when a loud knocking was at his door, looking to the clock he was shocked to see that almost two hours had passed since the phone call. Some daze.

Sighing he walked over to the door and hardly even having it open before two blurs of red assaulted his corneas.

Grumbling Leon turned back to his living room waving his hand over his shoulder. "Let's get this over with." He grumbled plopping himself on the couch.

"What is that smell?" the younger one-Axel- said sniffing the air hungrily.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked panicking slightly but keeping a calm pokerfaced demeanor.

"You go play Axel, big boys have business" the other chuckled sitting down next to Leon and thumbing through a folder. "So why is this pulled out?" he questioned pointing to the bed/couch

"Haven't been home to tidy up, stay on task Reno"

* * *

Axel continued through the house nose in the air eyes closed. The smell lead him all over… seems whatever it was had been in almost every room, he continued ending his search in Leon's room. To his surprise he found, what he thought to be, a very large house cat, sleeping in the middle of Leon's bed. Grinning he stepped forward scooping up the cat and sniffing.

"Well that's where the smell came from it's you, you pretty thing you." He said rubbing the cat's head causing a low growl as blue eyes glared at him. "Oooo not to friendly are ya." Smirking he took the cat with him out of the room holding him tightly around the middle.

"HEEEEYYYY LEON, never thought you'd get a pet what is this going to be your little toy?" Axel grinned presenting the feline to Leon who stared at it eyes wide in shock.

"That's still a kitten look," Reno pointed to Cloud's eye practically poking it, "The eyes are still blue and it's already that big, damn what type is that. It a hybrid?"

"Leave him alone, he's not mine I'm just watching him until we find Zell so if you want answers get them from him"

"Oooo Zell's toy, wonder if he'll let me borrow you for a weekend I'm sure you'll be fun to play with" Axel grinned bringing the feline up to his mouth and biting roughly on a spotted ear earning a yowl in response. "Put him down before he attacks you" Leon said attempting to compose himself. _Why the hell did he turn back into that?!_ He thought pinching the bridge of his nose.

Cloud just growled more swiping and biting at Axel until he was finally released. Frantically he ran over to Leon jumping up in his lap and quivering.

_This is embarrassing… _

"Your fault" Leon whispered petting Cloud's head.

_Respond in your head I can hear you._ Cloud grumbled in his mind yet purred into the hand.

"Oh I see he's only friendly with you" Reno smirked before turning back to the papers in front of them.

_I figured it would be less suspicious if they found a cat… I panicked sorry. _Cloud apologized jumping up to Leon's shoulders and resting his head across them giving him a full view of everything going on around the room as well as being protected by the lion.

_Heh smart thinking, just play the role of the nice housecat and you'll be alright. These idiots wouldn't know a real cat if it bit them on the ass. _

_Not happening…. _

"Anyway, records show a prisoner escaped last night that had ties to Cloud, they are wanting Strife brought in for his protection. When we went to collect him this morning there was no answer at his door and the bar worker… Tifa, refused to give any information." Reno sighed flopping papers at Leon.

_Prisoner? Think they could mean Sora? _Cloud questioned looking to the papers for answers but finding they were only vehicle release forms.

_I don't know… The mission we are supposed to be on is to find Roxas, Ventus, and Sora… so it would seem strange that they had him prisoner. _

_Who gave you the orders? _

_Rufus ShinRa. _

"What's so dangerous about this prisoner? Strife was a SOLDIER shouldn't he be able to handle himself?" Leon questioned absentmindedly signing his name on the papers.

"Dunno" Axel sighed picking at his fingernails while leaning against his brother.

"Actually it's mainly for the tests they composed on him made his mind unstable, he just doesn't want him running off to Strife and upsetting the guy."

"That hardly seems like something to involve the military he's hiding something." Leon sighed reaching a hand back and scratching Cloud's forehead.

_Stop that._

_No can do, you're supposed to be a housecat_ Leon chuckled earning a small growl.

_You're enjoying this._

_You have no clue. _

Sighing Cloud jumped down to Leon and walked over to Reno giving an affectionate rub to the man before shooting a triumphant glare back to Leon. He stepped into the man's lap before stilling.

_Leon… I can smell Zack._ He said frantically tail rested against Leon's to establish the connection.

_Are you sure?_

_Positive. _

"I actually talked to Cloud yesterday," Leon said changing the subject earning the full attention of both the wolves as Cloud returned to his lap. "He gave me some information, not much guy is easily spooked. But he did mention a name… Zack Fair, what do we have on him?" Leon studied them, the small twitch of Axel's eyes and Reno's glance not going unnoticed.

"Never heard of him." They chimed together standing and mirroring their movements. "We have to leave now if you are done with those," Both men reached their hands out for the papers.

"No matter how you two do that it is still annoying as fuck." Leon sighed.

Cloud jumped from Leon's lap and walked over to the two wolves, roughly rubbing his head on him along with his body thoroughly.

"Ahhh I think he likes us now" Axel smiled picking up Cloud slowly pulling the feline to his face.

Cloud paled _Those eyes….._ He thought memories of the wolf flashing back in his vision. Swallowing he pulled forward nuzzling Axel's face.

"Just get out" Leon grumbled tossing the papers at Reno and grabbing Cloud from Axel's hands.

Grinning the two left the room tails swishing, "Have fun" They chimed together.

Waiting until the sounds of footsteps were gone Leon glared down at Cloud holding him away from his body.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

_I put my scent on them. If they are really have Zack then he'll smell it and have some way of marking them and hopefully by the time we see them again we'll have some proof. Now…. Can you please put me down so I can go get my clothes?_

Grumbling Leon returned Cloud to the floor watching as he padded off to his bedroom. Although he didn't want to admit it… that was a pretty good idea.

* * *

Just a quick update!

**AlchemyIndex: Thank you for your review it really made me feel better, I was having a horrible day and everything. :3 I'm glad you like the story and I've found very few that do the hybrid universe that I actually like. So I'm having fun making one haha.**

**Guest: Thank you! =D**


	9. Checkup

**Checkup**

Axel's grin faded from his face as he closed the door to Leon's home, turning sharply he put his hands in his pockets and slouched.

"Something's up with him" He called back to his brother who was checking through the papers again.

"You picked up on that too?"

"Who couldn't, I picked up three smells surely to hell that cat couldn't have made them all."

Reno chuckled folding the papers and placing them in his pocket then throwing his arm around Axel's shoulder and pulling his brother close leaning in to whisper, "Got a page from Riku, he wants us to stop by and _play_" he said air brushing Axel's cheek causing the all of his little hairs to stand on end.

"Oh really?" He smirked stopping his movements to face his brother giving a wolfish grin, "Shall we then?" leaning forward he placed forehead against Reno's, acid eyes locked with blue as long slender fingers twirled Reno's ponytail.

"Oh yes let's" Reno grinned leaning forward and giving Axel's lips a seductive lick causing the younger redhead to shudder.

Both eyes locked again as their faces began to morph, brilliant crimson fur sprouting fast both men hunched forward grunting as their bones rearranged, then just as fast as it started two identical red wolves stood leaning against one another, a pile of clothes at their feet.

_'All we have to do is drop off this at headquarters then we're free to go to Riku's' _Reno said to his brother shaking his fur to sit properly then leaning over to the pants with the papers, picking up the garment in his mouth and turning back to his brother.

_'Heh let's run' _Axel said nuzzling his brothers snout giving it a loving lick before breaking off into a run leaving his clothes behind.

_'This is why you never have any clothes Axe' _Reno joked running off after him pants flapping in his jaws.

_'Eh whatever ShinRa can buy me new ones.'_

After dropping off the pants the two made their way through the crystal caves of Hollow Bastion coming up on a small cage door in one of the massive walls. Reno stepped forward scratching roughly at the door before turning back to nuzzle his brother.

* * *

"Took you two long enough," A silver haired man said opening the door to the wolves sea green eyes staring at the wolves. "Really? Wouldn't it be easier for you to have clothes?" he sighed making way for the wolves to come in.

"Why it's much better this way" Reno said now in human form his brother held tightly in his arms, both giving the silver man a grin as Axel nibbled Reno's neck.

"No you just like making me uncomfortable."

"You're no fun Riku" Axel sighed glaring at Riku while mouth still around Reno's neck causing Reno to groan.

"Here" the man-Riku- grumbled tossing two Organization leathers at the redheads before turning back into the room. The walls were the soft white/blue that the crystals outside were, lights strung up lazily around the small make-shift lab. In the room was just an examination table one would find at the vet and a computer. At the end of the room were two doors one with bars around the window.

Walking over to the computer he shook the mouse bringing the machine to life and signing in, "We'll need Roxas first." Riku grumbled turning to the now dressed evils behind him.

"Oooo Roxy my favorite." Axel grinned rubbing his hands together before walking over to the barred door, "Shall I bring Ven while I'm in there? Surly that mutt would guard them"

"Nah I gave him a tranquilizer so he should still be out" Riku responded absently typing away as Reno followed his brother through the door.

Inside was nothing compared to the room before, the walls were stained with bars and it smelled of blood and rust. Looking around Axel spotted Zack arms strung up above his head and stripped down to his boxer shorts, his knees were covered in sores from kneeling so long and the rest of his body lined with blood yet no wounds present.

"I'll never get used to his healing" Reno said behind his brother giving the dog a look of disgust.

Axel stepped forward and hidden under the dog were the two kittens, their fur stained with blood, one of them looked up in fear shivering and cowering behind his brother who stood firm growling at Axel.

"Play nice Roxy" he grinned reaching down and grabbing the feisty feline by the scruff of the neck causing even more protests. "You grab Ventus" Axel called out behind him walking off with the angry cat who kept swiping at him yowling and snarling all the way.

Riku looked up to the door when Axel entered with the cat looking angry, "Give him a bath first he looks gross." He sighed turning back to his computer.

Shrugging Axel stepped through the other door which was a large bathroom, "Alright you can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Axel grinned holding the cat up to eye level and giving him a wolfish grin, "Easy way, you transform and bathe yourself. Hard way, I do it for you. So what's it gonna be kid?"

_'I'm not a kid'_ a voice echoed in Axel's head causing him to grin.

"Then stop acting like one." He said placing Roxas on the ground and stepping back allowing the blond to transform.

"Then stop treating me like one you disgusting wolf." Roxas whispered sitting on the floor, his pale skin was covered in caked on blood as was his hair.

Growling Axel lunged forward gripping Roxas by the neck and slamming him against the wall bringing his face inches away from the youngers, "Then would you like me to treat you as an adult" he grinned stepping a clothed leather leg forward parting Roxas's naked ones.

"Let me go you bastard!" Roxas yelled thrashing against Axel punching him in the stomach repeatedly yet gaining no response.

Gripping his neck tighter Axel grinned watching as Roxas struggled for air and the punching ceased, "Stop temping me Roxas." He grinned licking Roxas's cheek tasting the tangy blood that lined it.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A voice called behind him, giving a smirk Axel turned tilting his head at the identical boy who stood cowering naked behind him a small hand covering his parts.

"Are you going to stop me kitten?" Axel grinned dropping Roxas and stepping away, Roxas stayed on the floor clutching his throat and coughing attempting to fill his lungs with air. "You have ten minutes." Axel said leaning against the wall watching the boys.

Ventus ran over to his brother holding his shoulders up and checking for any damage, "You're going to watch us? You pervert" Roxas choked out blue eyes glaring daggers at Axel.

Reno walked over to Axel and threaded his hands through his spikes and pulling Axel's head to rest against his, "Don't flatter yourself kitten. We're just making sure you two don't do anything you'd regret." Reno smiled lowing his hands to Axel's waist before giving him a small kiss.

Roxas just looked away in disgust eyes training on the floor beside him, "Come on Rox, if we listen they'll stop hurting Zack. He's been through so much already let's just shower and get this thing over with." Ventus said calmly pulling his brother to his feet before turning to the shower.

It took the boys the full ten minutes to scrub all the blood from their bodies, one could tell when they were clean that it wasn't even their blood that their smooth porcelain skin was left unmarred and stayed beautifully enact. Roxas glared at Axel almost the entire time shame across his face as the older man just stood there, arms crossed staring at the boys bathing.

"He's the worst" Roxas whispered to his brother looking over at his frail looking body, although the two ate constantly every day it seemed Ventus was ill or something, he wouldn't gain any weight and started to pale as the days went on.

"Don't let him get to you Rox just grin and bear it. Hopefully Sora made it to Dad and we get out of here soon." Ventus whispered rinsing the soap suds from Roxas's blond hair being careful to keep the water spray away from his fuzzy ears.

"Still disgusting why's he gotta watch the whole time, and why is he that close with his brother? It's just sick" Roxas spat shaking the water from his hair.

"Alright kittens time's up! Ventus be a doll and stay with Reno here, Roxy is first in line." Axel grinned walking over and roughly grabbing Roxas by his upper arm hoisting him out the door to Riku.

"Took you long enough." Riku grumbled distastefully pulling a trey of needles from a rolling cart and lining them up on the silver table. "Come stand on this" Riku pointed to the scale.

"Riku?" Roxas stared at Riku wide eyed and in fear, "What are you doing?! Why are you helping them!" he began to fight against Axel's grip attempting to pry his small arm away. "Riku please!" Roxas begged tears slipping past blue eyes.

"Please step up here to be weighed" Riku stated absently ignoring Roxas with a pained look in his face.

"Please! Sora trusts you! WE TRUSTED YOU, why are you with them?! Riku!" Roxas pulled more bruises forming under Axel's firm grip.

"Please calm down or you will be administrated a tranquilizer" Roxas stopped tears pouring down his face dripping onto the floor below, reluctantly he stepped forward onto the scale. "Alright now please sit on that table, feel free to put on the shorts" Riku gestured to the table and the neatly folded white shorts.

Looking up to Axel, Roxas glared, "You don't have to keep holding me, I'm not going to run off and leave my brother. Unlike you I have a soul." Roxas spat yanking his arm free of Axel.

"Axel go clean up Zack please" Riku stated blankly pointing to a hose that stuck out from the bathroom.

Sighing Axel walked over to the hose, "Why do I always get stuck with the iky jobs. No matter. Play nice you two" Axel winked before exiting into the cell.

Swiftly Riku walked to Roxas leaning in closely to him and while keeping his mouth a firm line whispered, "There's a lot of things that happened that you couldn't possibly understand. Please just do as you are told and make this easy I'm trying to help."

Shocked Roxas turned his head to Riku tail swishing angrily, "You betrayed us" He said through gritted teeth.

"You'll understand soon enough, I haven't betrayed you I have simply put myself in the best possible position to help, how is it do you think that Sora managed to escape?" Riku whispered before yanking Roxas's arm forward turning the flat part out. Reaching up he placed a wrap around the upper arm before flicking the vein. "Now I'm going to be giving you three shots, first two are simple immunizations that every hybrid is required to get to keep off diseases. The last one is diluted mako extract, it'll burn a bit. Once the mako has taken into the blood stream please allow thirty minutes for testing then we'll be done." Riku stated monotonously before flicking a large syringe and injecting it into Roxas's arm. The blue liquid disappeared fast into the vein leaving the feeling of fire creeping up the arm. Roxas groaned ears back as he willed the fire away.

"Thought the third one was the one that hurt" he grumbled rubbing his arm.

"Yeah well figured it'd be easier on you if you didn't know which one was the right one." Riku grinned before removing the wrap around the arm and administrating the other two shots below the shoulder.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY! GIVE THEM BACK YOU WORTHLESS DINGO" yelled from the cell.

"Well it seems Zack woke up…. Only took forty five minutes." Riku chuckled looking down to his watch. "Alright Roxas please go wait by Zack before he hurts himself more, we'll be doing the same thing to your brother and we'll analyze you from there."

Roxas sighed hoping off the table and walking into the cell, in there Axel was grinning and spraying Zack in the face with the icy water causing the dog to be short of breath. "I'm sorry I can't hear you over this water mutt" Axel smiled.

Roxas growled charging up to Axel and pulling his tail, "Leave him alone jackass!" he yelled pulling the hose from Axel other hand still held firm around the fuzzy tail.

"So Roxy wanna play with the big boys eh?" Axel grinned turning to face him and cupping his face, "You're gonna get bit if you keep this up" He grinned.

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Him." Zack bit out blue eyes glaring angrily at Axel.

Raising his hands up in surrender Axel chuckled, "You win mutt," he moved over to Zack face close, "Kick my brother again and I'll make sure to kill your pup like I did your bitch" Axel grinned words spilling out like venom before triumphantly leaving the room.

"What's he talking about?" Roxas said turning to look at Zack with innocent eyes.

"Don't worry about it pal" Zack smiled pulling at his bounds.

Returning to the room Axel sighed leaning up against the wall, it didn't take long for Reno to walk over to him and entangle him within his arms, _'What's up?' _Reno questioned through his bond.

_'Nothin' just bored'_ Axel responded giving his brother a small peck on the cheek.

"Ventus will need to be sent off to Castle Oblivion within the week" Riku stated plainly turning to the two wolves. "Please inform Hojo"

Axel and Reno grinned identically, "Alright" they said as one before transforming into wolves again. This time they jumped looking down to their wrist as a small golden bangle appeared there,

"Ah right, I designed an outfit that'll hold through your transformations, when you are in this form it is a wrist bangle, in the other it becomes the leather pants/coat. Enjoy" Riku stated waving them out the door and turning back to Ventus.

"I'm sorry Ven but I have to split you up from Roxas, you'll be in the castle, there you'll meet a man named Terra and his assistant Aqua. Tell them you need to be in the chamber of sleep. I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do to repair your body without your father. So until this entire ordeal is over with you'll remain there. Be safe"

As soon as Riku finished the door smashed open and another silver man appeared, "You'll never guess what we found scrumming around brother." He said walking over to Riku.

"What is it Yazoo?" He asked dully herding Ventus off to join his brother in the cell before turning back to the new man.

Riku's eyes grew were wide with shock and he began trembling slightly, in Yazoo's arms was a bloodied body black hair a mess and blood dripping down the man's cape, a golden clawed arm lay at an awkward angle bone showing through the elbow right above where the gauntlet fixed in place.

_No!_…._Vincent!_

* * *

Woot woot R&R

Had to do a quick edit, forgot to add the lines haha


End file.
